BrokenClan Roleplaying Wiki
Welcome to the BrokenClan Roleplaying Wiki You pad through a forest, your ears pricked for any sound, any indication that you aren't alone in this forest. You are a loner, and you have been traveling for days, maybe even weeks. You've lost track of time. The only other cats you have seen during your travel are a few kittypets in the Twolegplaces you passed and a couple of hostile rogues looking for something to kill. You walk for a few more tree-lengths on sore pawpads, then you spot something you haven't found fresh for days, right on the edge of this forest. Water. A waterfall runs down into a large pool full of clear, sparkling water. Instinctively, you rush forward. You don't care how loud you are, you just want water. After drinking enough water to fill a dog, you decide to rest on the pool's edge. Just for a bit. Enough to regain strength. You lay down. Just for a bit. Just for a bit... ...! How long were you asleep!? It's sundown now. You hadn't planned on this... What was that? Rustling in the bushes on the edge of the forest indicates something approaching. Your head snaps around to see a cat that looks more like a small fox. It has short, russet fur, bright blue eyes, and small paws and slender legs. It looks at you, its eyes piercing right through you. You freeze. This might be another hostile. You instinctively unsheathe your sharp claws and bristle your fur. The cat's eyes are calm despite this. You flatten your fur, confused. Isn't it going to attack? The fox-like cat speaks. "Hello," it says calmly. Its voice sounds like a tom's, so it must be a tom. "Why are you on BrokenClan territory?" he asks you, still eerily calm. You hear your heart pounding in your ears, but you manage to stammer, "B-BrokenClan?" Your voice comes out like a kit's squeak, and you silently curse yourself. "Confused?" the tom asks. "BrokenClan is a Clan of cats, from kittens to elders. We are the only Clan here, actually." he added with a flick of his tail. "We all protect one another. I am the leader of this Clan. I am Redstar." He briefly dips his head, then looks at you again. The look on your face must have remained confused, because Redstar meowed, "You still seem confused. Shall I show you what my Clan is?" Wordlessly, before you can think about it, you nod. Redstar smiles, then he turns tail and begins back toward the forest. He flicks his tail, beckoning you to follow. While walking, Redstar tells you all about this BrokenClan. He tells you that the stronger protect the weak, and that everyone hunts for each other. He tells you that the warrior cats train the younger apprentices. He explains a lot, but you still don't get it. After a while, you finally arrive. Redstar pushes his way through a patch of ferns, which was hiding a tunnel. You follow him through the tunnel and gape at the sight of a clearing. "Welcome to BrokenClan." _________________________ Hi! I see you've met Redstar. Yes, he can be a little talkative, but whatever! Hm, me? I'm Leafwhisker, a warrior here. You're confused about the ranks? I'll explain them them. The leader... they lead the Clan through everything. He makes kits apprentices, and apprentices into warriors. They appoint deputies to succeed them after the leader dies. The leader has nine lives, which he gets from StarClan, our warrior ancestors. The deputy is like a second leader. He doesn't have nine lives, but after our leader dies, he steps up and takes the position. Warriors. The warriors are like the guardians of the Clan. They hunt, go on patrol, an train apprentices. After a deputy becomes leader, he can choose a warrior to be the deputy. The she-warriors that have kits are called queens. They raise kits, and stay in the Nursery until the kits are six moons old. Then they move back to being warriors. Apprentices. Those little guys - Athena, I'll train you later. No, this cat is not a prisoner. Hey, can you just go bother Redfire? Heh, anyway, they're warriors in the making. Six-moon-old kits are made apprentices. Apprentices learn everything from the warriors. Kits. Those adorable little bundles of fur. They stay in the Nursery with their mothers until they become apprentices, where they move into the apprentices' den over there. They don't know how to fight or hunt or anything, so they're defenseless. Hey, they're not worthless! They become warriors later on, y'know. Elders are retired warriors. When a warrior becomes too old to fight or hunt, or when a warrior gains an injury that doesn't heal correctly, they move to the elders' den. We honor them, as they were once protecters of the Clan. They can be grumpy, but hey, their stories are entertaining. Last but not least, the medicine cats. Sunpoppy is our medicine cat right now, and she heals the sick and injured. She's one of the most important cats in the Clan! Oh, Athena! I said later! Oh, fine. I've gotta go, so you can just tour the camp - just don't disturb anyone. Okay, Athena, I'm coming... ______________ Category:Browse